Operation: THREE
by niobe-10
Summary: When the KND get a spy mission at the DCFDTL's mansion, numbuh 3 couses some real problems. But when the DCFDTL hear Numbuh 3 and Father cheaks, the KND flea. But they leave numbuh 3 behind. Can Numbuh 3 escape or be saved? Or will she have a horrible


now loading  
kids next door  
mission  
  
operation:  
t.h.r.e.e.  
  
three's havoc reaction encloses evil  
  
scene 1: KND treehouse; machinery room.  
  
numbuh 5: man, numbuh 5 is tired of missions involvin' those Delightful Dorks and their stupid Father...  
  
numbuh 4: yeah, I know what ya mean...every day the same thing-the Delightful Children and Father try to attack us...why won't anything happen???  
  
numbuh 5: yeah...and why won't you shut up...?  
  
numbuh 1: well at least numbuh 86 isn't anywhere near us-in fact she's along way from us...and I'm glad...  
  
numbuh 4: ummm what's that got to do with anything?  
  
numbuh 2: numbuh 1's gotta point. she is a real-*mission alert goes off*  
  
numbuh 5: man! can't we make with any z's???  
  
numbuh 3: GUESS WHAT'S ON!!! RAINBOW MONKEYS! *3 starts singing the rainbow monkey theme song*  
  
numbuh 4: numbuh 1, can she please stay here? i don't know if i can put up with her for another second!  
  
numbuh 1: as a member of the team, she is required to come.  
  
*KND LOGO*  
  
scene 2: at the DCFDTL's mansion  
  
numbuh 3: Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys Oh so Very Round and Super Chunky! Free Love Whereev-  
  
numbuh 1: *whispering* numbuh 3! be quiet! they'll find...us? don't...move...  
  
numbuh 4: *whispering* why no-  
  
numbuh 5: *whispering* look!  
  
DCFDTL: But Father, I know that we heard voices!  
  
Father: Don't be stupid. Its all in your head.  
  
DCFDTL: But-  
  
Father: GO TO BED!  
  
DCFDTL: But-  
  
Father: SHUT UP! show me where the voices are coming from.  
  
numbuh 1: *whispering very quietly* don't move and don't breathe hard...  
  
numbuh 3: *yells* YAY!!!  
  
numbuhs 1-2 and 4-5: *whispering* numbuh 3!!!  
  
numbuh 3: *talks in a normal voice* what? what i do?  
  
DCFDTL: GET THEM!  
  
numbuh 1: KIDS NEXT DOOR, RETREAT!  
  
*all run out the door-all but numbuh 3*  
  
scene 3: back at the treehouse...  
  
numbuh 4: 'ey, where's numbuh 3?  
  
numbuh 5: probably watchin' Rainbow Monkeys...you know how she is...  
  
numbuh 1: i dunno...i don't remember her getting back on the SKYCLAW...  
  
numbuh 2: that means...  
  
numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5: NUMBUH 3!  
  
*all run to the SKYCLAW*  
  
*KND LOGO*  
  
scene 4: at mansion...again...  
  
DCFDTL: we weren't prepared for them earlier, but we are NO-OW! *they are in RRIDM (really really incredibly destructive machine)*  
  
numbuh 1: KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!  
  
numbuh 4: uh...numbuh 1? i think they were, uh, expecting us!!  
  
numbuh 1: what makes you think that?  
  
numbuh 5: maybe the fact that the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine is about to squish us.  
  
numbuh 1: huh? *looks up* RETREAT!!!  
  
numbuh 4: we ain't leavin' yet! not without numbuh 3!!  
  
numbuh 5: RUN THE OTHUH WAY NUMBUH 1!!  
  
numbuh 1: good plan, 5!  
  
numbuh 3: guys! help!  
  
*Father is holding numbuh 3 out window*  
  
numbuh 4: NUMBUH 3!!!! OH NO YOU DON'T! *kicks Father* *grabs numbuh 3*  
  
Father: WHA...?  
  
DCFDTL: *grab numbuh 3* what are you poor diluted Kids Next Door going to do now?  
  
numbuh 1: what'dya think, just stand here? Kids Next Door! BATTL-  
  
DCFDTL: don't even think about it! if you attack us then numbuh 3 goes down!  
  
numbuh 1: hmmm...  
  
numbuh 4: HEY DELIGHTFUL DORKS! COME GETTA LICKIN'!  
  
numbuh 1: ok team here's the plan.  
  
*KND LOGO*  
  
numbuh 1: *whispering* gently...gently...gently...  
  
numbuh 5: *whispering* we get da point, numbuh 1!  
  
DCFDTL: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! SHE'S OUR PET NOW!  
  
*numbuh 5 slips numbuh 3 away*  
  
numbuh 1: good job distracting them, numbuh 4! now retreat! numbuh 4: aw man! and i was havin' fun too...i'll deal with you freaks of nature latuh!  
  
*KND LOGO*  
  
numbuh 3: thanks for savin' me guys. to celebrate, lets watch...RAINBOW MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
numbuh 4: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
end transmission 


End file.
